When a Qunari Sneezes
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Sten catches a cold while standing guard. Leliana finds herself taking care of the ailing Qunari. Will a spark set fire to their hearts in the freezing weather?


He stood at the edge of camp, the lone guard once again. It had been raining for three weeks straight, which made the humans he traveled with reluctant to even leave their tents let alone continue with their mission. Though he admitted it was cold, they should be accustomed to the weather of Ferelden. The rain was starting to play tricks on his eyes combined with the darkness, but after focusing all illusions were seen through. He allowed himself to listen to the rain falling on the leaves, letting his guard down for a moment. He didn't realize how long that moment was until he felt something being draped on his shoulders. He controlled the flinch that came at the unexpected touch and turned to see the source. He looked down to see the red-headed bard looking up at him. He looked at his shoulder to see a thick wool fabric with embroidered design around the edges. He looked back to the red-head, thinking harder than he thought he should have to, remembering her name. Leliana. He nodded. "Unexpected. Thank-you."

Leliana smiled and nodded. "I thought you might be cold." She rubbed her arms as though her own feelings of coldness would prove her point.

Sten grunted. "Yes, you humans seem exceptionally adept at stating the obvious about the weather."

Leliana sighed. "Alright, we don't have to talk. But I thought maybe I could stand guard for awhile and let you take a break."

"You think me tired, then?" Sten crossed his arms.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just that, you have been standing guard for these last few weeks. It shouldn't be your responsibility alone."

Sten thought about what she was saying. "Do you not prefer the relative warmth of your tent?"

Leliana laughed a little. "I would prefer if it would stop raining so we could continue our mission, and stop the Blight. But, since that doesn't seem to be in the near future, I would prefer not to be pinned to a small tent when being outdoors is so...freeing."

Sten shook his head and turned away from her. "Women should not be expected to remain outdoors in these conditions, nor should they expect it of themselves."

Leliana shrugged and stepped forward, standing beside him. "Well I'm staying out here, whether you do or not."

Sten grunted, otherwise ignoring her. They remained silent for some time, Leliana quickly becoming adjusted to the cold and stilling her shivering. The rain did not let up as the night progressed, and Sten was starting to grow weary in spite of himself. "Pasharah," he cursed under his breath.

Leliana turned toward him. "What?"

Sten raised a hand to silence her. His breath hitched and he jerked forward with a powerful sneeze. He straightened again as though nothing had happened, save for an "Excuse me".

Leliana's eyes softened at the scene, her heart reaching out. Hesitantly, she reached over and felt Sten's arm. "Maker, Sten you're burning up."

"Qunari blood is hotter than humans'." Was his simple response, hoarser than his usual voice.

Leliana narrowed her eyes but didn't pursue it, Sten's reputation for intolerance for long conversations legendary. However, after a few hidden sniffs she could contain herself no longer. "Are you feeling alright, Sten?" When she got no response, she looked over at him and saw he was building up for another sneeze. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to him.

Sten took the handkerchief and sneezed into it. After a moment, he sneezed again. Only after the assault on his nose had fully subsided did he excuse himself and thank her for the handkerchief. He took note then of the intricate designs embroidered on it, much like the wool on his shoulders. "You...sew?"

The question caught Leliana off guard, partly because the Qunari rarely asked questions but mostly because it was so unrelated to anything. "Yes, Sten, I sew. Is that so unusual?"

Sten grunted noncommittally, clearing his throat. "Thank-you again, bard."

Leliana nodded. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Sten grunted. "Qunari are not so weak as humans. You should attend yourself before seeking weakness where there is none."

Leliana fumed with anger but gritted her teeth and said nothing.

After a time, Sten sighed with resignation. "That was uncalled for. I must apologize."

Leliana shook her head. "Don't." She looked at him. "Never apologize unless it is genuine, Sten. Duty and honor have nothing to do with it." She returned to looking ahead through the pelting rain.

"Nevertheless-" Sten broke off as he sneezed again, coughing.

Leliana stepped closer to him and felt his forehead while he was bent down. She rubbed his back awkwardly due to his size. "There is no shame in admitting you are unwell, Sten."

Sten gave the slightest of nods, silently admitting his condition. He stood upright, staring into the darkness. Leliana did the same, smiling as she heard a rabbit dashing through the brush. Sten merely took note of the animal. He glanced over at Leliana without moving, noticing how thoroughly soaked she was. "Why do you stay, bard?"

Leliana was caught off guard and looked at him. "What do you mean? Why do I stay on this quest?"

"Why do you remain out here getting cold and wet when you could be within your tent composing a song about the weather?"

Leliana chuckled, covering her mouth. "Perhaps I don't find the weather enthralling enough to sing about." Sten merely grunted and Leliana sighed softly. "No one should have to feel as though they are alone, Sten. You have friends."

"The Qunari do not befriend bas."

Leliana's eyes showed her hurt for a moment before she returned to looking into the night. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Sten sneezed and started coughing. Leliana looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "You should be in bed, before it gets worse." When she got no response, she put her hand on his arm and gently nudged him in the direction of camp. Surprisingly, she met no resistance, however he did not step away from his post. "I'll have Oghren and Zevran stand guard for awhile, until you recover."

This seemed to ease Sten's mind and he stepped away from her on his own accord. "Very well." He turned and went to his own tent, finding it too small for his frame, and took his armor off, laying down on his bedroll. Wynne had made him a new bedroll that was longer and wider than the others so he could in fact cover himself to sleep, for which he found himself grateful for suddenly. He fell asleep fairly quickly, not having realized how exhausted he was.

Leliana found herself at a difficult choice with whose tent to approach first. Oghren was surely drunk by now, and Zevran would only want her to stay with him. Not that she minded the advances of the blonde elf, but now was not the time to engage in such frivolities. Besides, she didn't want to sleep with him at all anyway. She ultimately decided to approach Oghren's tent first. As she pulled back the flap to his tent, she was surprised to find that he was not in fact drunk. He was sharpening his axe, and looked up at her. Before he could say anything that would disprove his soberness, Leliana spoke. "Sten has been keeping watch every night and most days for the past three weeks. It's someone else's turn."

"Well then, eh, go at it."

Leliana crinkled her nose as she smelled booze on his breath after all. "I've stood watch all night tonight. You and Zevran need to take over."

"What? Me and that...eh...fine. But you owe me, sister." He stood and put his armor on over the rather stretched tunic he was wearing, then pushed past her outside.

Leliana sighed and looked over at Zevran's tent. She walked over and stood by the entrance for a bit, listening to be sure he was alone. When she was sure he'd been spending the night in seft, she opened the flap and looked in. Zevran was laying on his bedroll, completely naked save for his loin cloth. Leliana closed her eyes, ignoring how attractive he was. Zevran propped himself up with his forearm, looking at her. "So, you've finally decided to join me in my tent, my dear Leliana."

"No, I have no intention of doing so. You need to stand guard with Oghren for awhile to give Sten a break."

Zevran raised an eyebrow. "The mighty Sten has given up his post?" He smirked. "Why not stand guard with you?"

Leliana narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not sleeping with you, Zevran."

Zevran sighed and sat up fully, reaching over and grabbing his leather armor and putting it on. "So sad." He stood and finished cinching his armor, then grabbed his daggers. He stepped close to Leliana. "One day I'll discover what wonders lie beneath that chantry frock."

Leliana smirked and stepped to the side. "Only in your dreams, Zevran." She watched him go toward the edge of camp and stand with Oghren before going to her tent and taking her armor off. She slipped into a loose fitting tunic and sat on her bedroll, strumming a soft melody on her lute before setting it aside and lying down to go to sleep.


End file.
